


High School Highs

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All The Works, Alternate Universe - High School, Everybody is gay, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Panicked Seungmin, Slow Burn, Sort Of, also sort of, confused hyunjin, ice skating involved, side minsung and changlix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boys with contagious smiles were so dumb. In his humble opinion, it gave them too much power over others. On the outside Seungmin faintly heard himself answer with an air of confidence, but on the inside he was dying just a little. Seungmin had never been good with new people, especially people his age, and even more especially new cute boys his age. And this Hwang Hyunjin was, of course, all three.-- Kim Seungmin had always been a go-getter. So how come it seems like he can’t get the one thing he really wants? Or more specifically, a certain boy he doesn’t realize he wants.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	High School Highs

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been sitting in my google drive for the longest time and i finally decided to add on to it! i'm not sure if these ships are the most relevant anymore but i hope you guys enjoy reading some good old high school au fluff and humor. i usually despise incomplete works without set updates but i've been struggling to find motivation to write the second chapter so hopefully posting this motivates me to update soon!
> 
> i'm sorry if there are issues with the perspectives or grammar!

Kim Seungmin swore he’s never been this involved with school ever since his monthly plays in kindergarten. Sure, he’s been part of the student body since he could start running for positions in 5th grade, but this year he knew he really overdid himself. It was his senior year, and he was in approximately 15 clubs, ranging from Math Club to Ping Pong Club to Fashion Club. And he knew that being in this many clubs meant he was about to be busy, but one thing he didn’t count on? The amount of FUNDRAISERS he was expected to participate in.

“Jisung I swear to god I went ice skating with Art Club last week, there is no way I’m going to go to your boyfriend’s school’s ice skating fundraiser just for me to third wheel you guys.” 

Seungmin was walking down the hall with one of his best (and only) friends Han Jisung, a shorter boy who resembled a squirrel and yet still the school’s prince. Jisung was one of the most popular and well known boys in town; so well known that he had managed to land himself a boyfriend from one of the neighboring schools. Seungmin had never met him, and truthfully if his ass wasn’t so sore from last Saturday he’d take up Jisung’s invitation just so he could see this so-called Lee Minho. But it seems like his best friend wasn’t giving up on forcing Seungmin to tag along any time soon because he simply wouldn’t shut up.

“Come on Minnie. You’ve been socializing with the same people for the last 17 years and look where it’s got you! Absolutely nowhere!”  
“Shut up Jisung, just because it’s so easy for you to get a boyfriend doesn’t mean it’s easy for everyone else!”  
“Well Lix didn’t have such a hard time either did he?” Jisung retorted back. 

Seungmin hesitated. Unfortunately no matter what he told himself, Jisung had a point. It was kind of lonely being the only single one in a group of three. Jisung and his boyfriend had just begun going on double dates with Felix and his boyfriend Changbin, and he would be lying if he wasn’t just a little left out. And even though he was spending his senior year participating in a lot of activities, he didn’t necessarily have anyone to do them with outside of his trio. As if Jisung heard his thoughts, the puffy cheeked boy made sure to let him know that he would text him the details later before he disappeared into his next class.

\----

As soon as Seungmin heard a shrill “Jisung baby!” coming from god knows where he knew he made a mistake. He wished he had somehow convinced Felix to tag along, but the blonde boy was stubborn when it came to spending as much time as possible with Changbin before he had to work.  
“Minho!!! Haven’t seen you in so long.” Seungmin watched in disgust as his friend completely turned to mush as he ran into the open arms of a disappointingly good looking boy. Seungmin could only hope that there was something else he could use to tease Jisung with about his boyfriend, but disappointingly (again) Minho politely turned to introduce himself to Seungmin.  
“You must be Kim Seungmin! Jisung has said a lot about you, I’m Lee Minho. I hope we can become close friends!” the pouty lipped boy chirped happily. Just as Seungmin was going to return his greeting, another boy approached, or rather ran to, their circle.  
“Lee Minho I told you I have no friends so you can’t just run off like that-” the boy stopped as he realized there were other people he was talking to. Seungmin caught his gaze for a split second before averting his eyes away. Even in the short first impression, Seungmin could tell that he was really, really cute. And based on his sparkling eyes, wavy black hair, and tiny thin hoop earrings, perhaps his type. The mystery boy seemed to remember that he interrupted their conversation and opened his mouth in an attempt to speak before being cut off by Minho.

“Why hello Hyunjin, thanks for interrupting. I was just introducing myself to Jisung’s friend here, and I recommend you do the same.” Unfortunately Seungmin didn’t catch how Minho added a little nudge, or how a slight color crept up the other boy’s cheeks.  
“Uh, right. My name is Hwang Hyunjin, but I mean you knew that already—I mean, you didn’t know my family name but Minho called me Hyunjin earlier so-”  
“Hey so do you guys want to line up for skates? The rental line is getting kinda long.” Minho said, saving his friend and the group from Hyunjin’s rambling.  
Seungmin spoke up for the first time since arriving at the darn skating rink. “It was nice meeting you Minho, but I’m not in the mood to slap a pair of skates on right now. I’ll probably go get myself a drink first and join you guys later. Have fun though! You too Hyunjin.”  
“Alright then Minnie. Me and Minho will go first then.” Jisung and his man started walking towards the rental line as Seungmin promptly turned the other way towards the snacks without bothering to see which option the forgotten Hyunjin would choose.

“Wait! Wait, actually, can I go with you…?”  
Seungmin paused before turning around to see a slightly confused Hyunjin raising his eyebrows expectedly and hopefully at him. He opened his mouth to answer before realizing that he rudely still hadn’t introduced himself to him.  
“Sorry, my name is Seungmin. Kim Seungmin. And yes, of course you can go with me.”  
Hyunjin’s mouth formed a smile and Seungmin could feel himself begin to smile faintly as well. Boys with contagious smiles were so dumb. In his humble opinion, it gave them too much power over others. On the outside Seungmin faintly heard himself answer with an air of confidence, but on the inside he was dying just a little. Seungmin had never been good with new people, especially people his age, and even more especially new cute boys his age. And this Hwang Hyunjin was, of course, all three.

“So what brings you to my school’s fundraiser, Seungmin?”  
Seungmin and Hyunjin we’re perched on the snack bar’s tall stools, both slowly spinning on them while cupping their hot drinks. The atmosphere between them had gotten a little less awkward thanks to Hyunjin’s determined attempts to create conversation, which Seungmin quietly thanked him for in his head.  
When he heard Hyunjin’s question, he couldn’t help but scoff.  
“Are you kidding me? Jisung obviously wanted to flaunt his boyfriend on me,” Seungmin replied, thinking about how positively ecstatic Jisung sounded when Seungmin told him he would come. Hyunjin laughed, and Seungmin felt his heart lurch a little.  
“Okay but same. Minho promised me he would accompany me if I came but clearly he didn’t live up to his word. But it’s alright, I have you to hang out with I guess.”  
“How tragic, the only reason why we’re hanging out with each other is because we’re both socially awkward loners.” Seungmin said, smiling softly over at Hyunjin. 

He didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, but he swore he saw Hyunjin nervously shift in his seat. They finished their drinks much too quickly between the numerous stories of school and life they both had to share, leaving them confused as to what to do next.  
“So… do you want to go ice skating now?” Hyunjin asked, already getting up from his stool to throw away his cup.  
“Uh; well, you see-” Seungmin started, unsure of how to tell Hyunjin that he actually couldn’t skate for shit.  
“Come on! It’ll be fun.” And before Seungmin could utter another word, he was being dragged to the rental line.

After lacing his skates with shaking hands, Seungmin walked towards the door leading to the ice, determined to do the absolute most to make sure he didn’t fall in front of Hyunjin. Seungmin practically glued his hands on to the rail and moved centimeter by centimeter, which unfortunately didn’t go unnoticed by the other, who was apparently some kind of skating god.

“You know we can skate in the center right? You don’t have to stick on the wall the whole time,” Hyunjin said after he lapped Seungmin for the third time. “You haven’t gotten anywhere.” Hyunjin frowned as Seungmin let go momentarily before immediately grabbing on to the rail once again.  
“Do you need any help? You can hold on to me-” But before Hyunjin finished his offer, Seungmin had steeled his nerves and decided he was going to at least try; which led him to practically lurch himself forward. Not the best idea, he thought midway through his leap of glory. And to make things even worse, he felt the impact as he collided with Hyunjin, who had not had time to catch Seungmin. The redhead felt himself falling right on top of a surprised Hyunjin.

“Oh fuck, sorry-” Seungmin muttered, trying to stand up as quickly as possible, which, of course, only caused him to slip again. But since Hyunjin was prepared this time, he was able to prevent him from falling by steadying the boy at his hips. Seungmin felt his face flare up instantly.  
“Seungmin,” Hyunjin said between giggles, “why didn’t you tell me you didn’t know how to skate? It would’ve prevented both of us from waking up sore tomorrow.”  
Seungmin could feel his already apparent blush grow darker. “Shut up Hyunjin, how was I supposed to tell you as you were zooming past me like the next Yuzuru Hanyu?”  
Hyunjin just laughed even harder, much to Seungmin’s distaste. He didn’t necessarily mind being teased, but something about how nicely the boy’s laugh rang in his ears gave him mixed feelings.  
“Here, just take my hand so I can help you,” Hyunjin said as he was smiling, the corners of his eyes turning up, making him look even more squishy then he already was. For some reason, seeing the outstretched hand Hyunjin was giving him triggered Seungmin’s flight response.  
“No, really, I’ll be fine-” Seungmin attempted to take a step back towards the wall but his clumsiness decided to fail him. Feet sliding and arms wailing, Seungmin braced himself to meet the cold, hard ice. Hyunjin tutted and grabbed the other boy’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Seungmin froze. Hyunjin’s hand was warm, and it gave him a sense of security. “Uh, thanks...” for holding my hand-, Seungmin said to himself. “...for preventing another fall.”  
“Please. Now stop trying to let go of my hand and let me actually teach you how to skate instead of fall all the time.”  
Hyunjin began skating slowly, aware that he now had another boy in tow. Seungmin tried his best to match Hyunjin’s stride, but his lack of skill was showing. In the midst of it all, he was starting to freak out as he was now fully aware that he was ice skating hand in hand in public with a cute boy he had just met. He wondered what was going through Hyunjin’s head, and he couldn’t deny the fact that he felt a little disappointed to see that the taller man showed no signs of emotion on his face. Soon enough, Seungmin started to actually feel comfortable on the ice but made no attempt to let go of Hyunjin’s hand. 

Hyunjin must have sensed Seungmin’s improvement because he was the one to let go, leaving both boys’ hands a little colder than they were before. Seungmin seriously considered faking a fall just to hold Hyunjin’s hand again. Before he could put his acting skills to work, he heard the voice of his best friend.

“Min! Hyunjin!” Seungmin watched in horror as a giddy looking Jisung rushed towards them, Minho following closely behind. “Mr Kim Seungmin and Mr Hwang Hyunjin! What was all that hand holding me and Minho saw earlier?”  
Seungmin immediately groaned with embarrassment but Hyunjin just laughed. “Nothing Jisung, I was just teaching Seungmin how to skate.”  
Minho suddenly came crashing into their little circle. “So? Did you guys fall in love or something?”  
Hyunjin, much to Seungmin’s irritation, just laughed harder. What a stupidly cute laugh for a stupidly cute boy. “No Minho! I was just trying to make sure he didn’t fall every two seconds!”  
Minho, clearly unsatisfied with Hyunjin’s answer, turned towards the redhead, who was already being quietly observed by Jisung. “I don’t trust Hyunjin. What’s the truth Seungmin?”  
“Hyunjin’s right, he was just teaching me how to skate. By holding my hand, you know.” Seungmin tried answering as calmly as possible but not missing the way Minho raised his eyebrows at his reddening face.

“Well, that was anticlimactic,” Jisung said, turning towards his boyfriend. “I guess we gotta bring them along for dinner now.”  
Jisung sounded so gloomy that Seungmin HAD to tease him for it.  
“For fuck’s sake Jisung, why are you saying it like that, it’s not like we’re the most boring people on earth-” Seungmin narrowed his eyes at Jisung’s are you sure about that look. “Plus it’s not like we wanted to tag along with you guys either anyways. Right Hyunjin?”  
Hyunjin snapped his head towards the redhead. “What? I-I’m actually quite hungry though-”  
“Yeah, me and Hyunjin will just get dinner on our own, you guys have fun feeding each other and all that coupley business.” Seungmin stated matter-of-factly, cutting Hyunjin off from whatever he was going to protest. Jisung and Minho, clearly happy that they would be able to finish their date on their own, quickly waved goodbye, pausing to wink at the pair before skating off.  
“They’re literally so embarrassing,” Seungmin said, shaking his head as he watched them. “I don’t know how I’ve lived for more than 10 years with Jisung in my life.”  
Seungmin waited for Hyunjin to respond, but the other boy was dead quiet.  
“Hyunjin?” Seungmin said, his voice laced with concern. “I’m sorry I brought you into my Jisung pettiness. I really meant it when I said we can go have dinner together. In fact, I can treat you if you’d like.”  
Hyunjin seemed surprised at his bold offer and looked at him right in the eye. And to his own surprise, Seungmin didn’t break eye contact with him. Instead it was Hyunjin who became flustered by the prolonged eye contact first, quickly nodding at the ice.  
“I mean, I would love to, but I don’t have a car-”  
“Great. I’ll just leave you here then.” Seungmin started to briskly skate away. Since when did he suddenly become so good at skating? he thought gleefully.  
“Wait-!” Hyunjin tried to catch up, but Seungmin had already turned his head back towards the panicked boy with a smile on his face.  
“Hyunjin, you really didn’t think I would leave you here right? Come on, I already know where to go.”

After a few minutes of the two sitting in complete silence in Seungmin’s car, Hyunjin decided to be the first to speak up.  
“Uh, thanks for driving me and taking me to dinner. I really appreciate it.”  
“Don’t mention it. It’s my fault Minho left you behind and plus this is better than me eating alone. Again.”  
“Ah. I mean, me too. The eating alone thing. Done that a lot.”  
The exchange died quickly into silence, but it was a silence that held understanding. Both Seungmin and Hyunjin knew the feeling of being lonely, and perhaps they were more thankful that they found each other than they thought. The warmth and intimacy of Seungmin’s car settled around them rather awkwardly. Seungmin was sure that they were both beyond relieved when he finally pulled into a parking spot at a small diner near Seungmin’s school.

A black haired boy raised his eyebrows at Seungmin as the pair was greeted with a blast of warm air from the inside of the diner.  
“Hey Min!” the black haired said. “Glad to see you aren’t alone this time, unless that cutie you hauled in isn’t with you.”  
Seungmin rolled his eyes at the smirk on his friend Changbin’s face. “Shut up or I’ll tell Lix you called someone else other than him a cutie.” At the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Changbin’s face instantly turned to one of horror.  
“You wouldn’t Minnie! You know he would kill me.” Seungmin just shrugged, and he had never been led to a seat so fast.  
“Thanks Bin! Just the regular for me,” Seungmin said sweetly. “What would you like, Hyunjin?”  
Hyunjin, still looking a bit blushy from Changbin’s compliment, fumbled with the menu. “Uh… I’ll have whatever Seungmin is having.”  
Bin raised his eyebrows at Seungmin again but nodded and left quickly.  
“So, uh… who is that?” Hyunjin asked, as he played with the wrapper of his straw.  
“Oh, that’s just Changbin. He moved here a few years ago, enrolled at me and Sungie’s school, met one of our friends Felix, fell in love, and have been dating him ever since.” Hyunjin smiled fondly at Seungmin’s story. As they were both high school seniors, the two easily began a conversation about their future college plans and what they were planning on majoring in.

“I don’t know, Hyunjin, training to be a choreographer is difficult, but-” Seungmin was cut off by Changbin swooping in and dropping two cheeseburgers and two chocolate milkshakes on their table.  
“Oh,” said Hyunjin, “I didn’t realize you ordered American food.”  
“Oh. Uh, if you don’t like it, you can always order something else,” said the redhead quickly. “I lived in America for a few months and this is one of the things I miss most about it.”  
“Oh! No, it’s okay, I just don’t usually eat it,” Hyunjin said, looking in awe as Seungmin dipped his french fries into his milkshake.  
Noticing the other boy’s fascination, Seungmin took one of Hyunjin’s fries and dipped it in his milkshake, offering it to him. “Here, try this.”  
Seungmin was so adamant on Hyunjin trying one of his favorite foods that he didn’t even realize he was feeding Hyunjin. The other boy hesitated before cautiously leaning forward and biting the fry. Seungmin watched as Hyunjin’s facial expressions changed from confused, slightly appalled, and finally to one of satisfaction. It was quite endearing.  
“That’s… kind of weird. But good, I guess.” Hyunjin said, giving a half shrug and looking up to smile sheepishly at the redhead. Now it was Seungmin’s turn to laugh, Hyunjin joining him soon after. As the pair continued to exchange stories over their food, they failed to notice a lurking Changbin observing from the opposite end of the restaurant. 

The two boys finished their meals in no time, as it turns out that Hyunjin wasn’t kidding when he said he was hungry before. Seungmin reassured a protesting Hyunjin once again that he could treat him and tried to catch Changbin’s attention for the bill. Unfortunately, Bin was in one of his dazes, forcing Seungmin to get up from the booth and walk over to the register himself.  
“Bin. Bin?” Seungmin waved his hand in front of his friend’s daydream-y face.  
“What? Oh, sorry Minnie, I was just thinking about-”  
“Lix. I know. Can I have the check please?”  
Seungmin threw him a tired look as Changbin chuckled and began to click away at the register.  
“Of course. But I was also thinking about you and Hyunjin over there,” Changbin said. “I have literally never seen you smile that much with someone before.”  
“Oh,” Seungmin responded, taken aback. He hadn’t even noticed himself. “I guess the conversation was really engaging or something.”  
Changbin just hummed in agreement. “Here you go Min. I know I said this earlier but I am really glad you’re out and about with someone new.”  
Seungmin cleared his throat uncomfortably and simply thanked him for the check before scurrying away.

“So I was right, as usual,” Seungmin said, sliding back into the booth with the check in hand and addressing a patiently waiting Hyunjin. “Bin couldn’t hear us because he was too busy thinking about Lix. I swear they fall in love more and more every single day.”  
“That’s so cute.” Hyunjin cooed, eyes crinkling up into a smile.  
“I don’t know, seems kinda one-in-a-million to me.” The redhead avoided eye contact as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the meal.  
“What do you mean? Do they not have problems?” Hyunjin asked, eyes now growing wide. “Are they that perfect?”  
“No, no, they fight. Sometimes over the most stupid things. They may not be a flawless couple, but they are a perfect couple in the way that they respect, love, and care for each other through anything. Nothing is done without compromise, and both of them make sure they try and learn each other’s boundaries and needs. It’s a very healthy relationship, something that I haven’t seen that much lately.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah.” Both boys were deep in thought with the wonder whether either of them would ever be able to experience anything like that.  
“Hey Seungmin?” Hyunjin said apprehensively.  
“Yeah?” Seungmin looked up expectedly at Hyunjin, not knowing what he expected the taller to say and willing himself to not get too nervous.  
“Do you…”  
“Yeah…?” Seungmin was getting more and more worried every second that passed by.  
“Do you think… Minho and Jisung will become like Felix and Changbin?”  
Seungmin almost breathed a sigh of relief, promptly pushing away the surprising disappointment that arose when he heard Hyunjin’s question and laughed.  
“Hyunjin please! Seungmin tried his best to stop laughing but the confusion etched on Hyunjin’s face was too much to handle.  
“Hyunjin, come on. Everyone knows high school relationships don’t mean anything. I’m sure Jisung and Minho are having fun together or whatever, but I don’t believe in finding love in high school.”  
Hyunjin laughed along with Seungmin even though it sounded forced; but who was he to blame? After describing Changbin and Lix’s relationship with such care, Seungmin had instantly laughed at it. He almost felt bad about how he had reacted and willed himself to be more serious.  
“Hey Hyunjin, are you okay? You look out of it.”  
It took a second for Hyunjin to smile. “Yeah, of course! I completely understand what you’re saying.”  
“Well,” Seungmin said, not interested in continuing this conversation. “It's 10 o’clock princess. Wouldn’t want to get you home too late. Come on, let’s go.”  
Seungmin smiled to himself when he noticed that Hyunjin choked a little on his water when he called him princess. Nothing like a little harmless flirting.  
“See ya dudes!” Bin called out as Seungmin dragged a flustered Hyunjin by his arm.  
“Bye Binnie!” He called back before the door of the diner swished behind him.

The drive to Hyunjin’s house was short and uneventful, with thoughts flooding the redhead’s mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about Changbin and Felix, Minho and Jisung, and what he had said in response to Hyunjin’s question about relationships. The question of why he had responded so erratically lingered in his mind. Since when did I laugh at love?  
“Hey… Hyunjin? Is this the right place?” Seungmin asked, forcing himself to snap out of his thoughts.  
He had sensed that Hyunjin also had things on his mind so he didn’t try to talk to him earlier, but now the redhead was starting to regret it. Was he really just gonna drop Hyunjin off at his house and then never really see him again? Isn’t that what he wanted to happen?  
“Yeah, this is it. Thanks for driving me,” Hyunjin said awkwardly, seemingly unsure of whether he should be opening the car door as he was saying this or not.  
“No problem.” Seungmin nodded at the boy in his passenger seat, who was not showing any signs of getting out of the car. The car was silent until both boys decided to start talking at the sign time.  
“Seung-”  
“Hyun- oh. Go ahead,” Seungmin said, giggling nervously. Hyunjin gulped. They had been maintaining strong eye contact for a while, and Seungmin felt Hyunjin searching for something in his eyes. He just didn’t know what. Seungmin felt himself almost cower under his intense gaze. It was then that Seungmin decided to make one of the most dumb comments he has ever made in his lifetime:  
“You know, this is where they would kiss in movies.”

Seungmin was instantly horrified at what had managed to escape his mouth. He knew he had to get out of this situation fast or it would get even more awkward than it already was.  
“Okay you should really go now! Thanks for accompanying me today, I had a great time. See you around!” Seungmin blurted, nearly throwing himself out of his seat to run and open Hyunjin’s door with the speed of light. He avoided looking at the clearly stunned boy as he was left no choice but to climb out of the passenger’s side that Seungmin held open. Seungmin threw the boy a half hearted wave as Hyunjin stood unmoving outside the car as he ran back around to his seat, buckling his seatbelt and pulling away with a dangerous lurch. Seungmin scolded himself to calm down and kept his eyes on the road as he turned away from Hyunjin’s house, not looking back so he wouldn’t know whether Hyunjin attempted to say anything to him or not. Once he was at a safe distance, Seungmin sighed. He had a lot to Facetime Jisung and Felix about.

“...And then of course I was too scared to wait around for his answer, so I just got back in the car and left,” Seungmin said, finishing his rather lengthy story to his best friends.  
“Wait, wait wait wait. You guys didn’t even exchange phone numbers?” Jisung inquired, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.  
Seungmin paused and went through the night again. I guess they didn’t.  
“Urm, no. I guess we didn’t get around to it,” Seungmin answered, struggling to keep the disappointment out of his voice.  
“That’s not a big deal, Min! You could always ask Sungie to give Minho your number to give Hyunjin!” Felix chirped.  
“Maybe not, Lix. That’s a bit-”  
“AH HA! Look at this Minnie, seems like your little first date with Hyunjin-” Jisung suddenly exclaimed, interrupting Seungmin’s protests.  
“But it wasn’t really a date-”  
“Your DATE,” Jisung repeated. “With HYUNJIN, went well because Minho just texted me asking for your number because Hyunjin wants it!”  
Seungmin just stared at his phone. He knew there was no use reasoning with Jisung as he began to furiously text his boyfriend back.  
“See I TOLD you it was a good idea to go to the skating fundraiser. Now you might have a date to the rest of the fundraisers we have left this year,” Jisung said, smirking at his best friend expectedly. “And with that I am officially off to bed, skating is exhausting. Thanks for the story Min, have fun with your new boy!”  
Seungmin opened his mouth to protest once again, but this time Felix interrupted him.  
“Oh perfect timing, I’m gonna go too now. Gotta call Binnie before bed. Goodnight guys!” And with that, Jisung ended the call abruptly without even waiting for Seungmin to wish his friends a goodnight. 

Seungmin, once again, found him staring at his phone blankly. The night came flooding back to him all at once. He hadn’t eaten with a boy like that since… well since freshman year. He felt the familiar shameful blush crawl up his cheeks when he thought about the only other boy he had ever felt such a strong connection with. Seungmin sighed and tossed his phone on his bed. The boy stretched and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this fic so far! kudos and any feedback are always welcome. see you guys in the next chapter (hopefully)


End file.
